Benutzer:Der schreibende Wolf
About me Ich verfolge Game of Thrones bzw. das Lied von Eis und Feuer seit 2011. Besonders haben es mir der Norden und die Sturmlande angetan. Durch meine Tätigkeit, der sich hauptsächlich mit Geschichte und Kultur(en) beschäftigt, interessiert mich dies natürlich auch sehr. Dabei finde ich die Realitätsbezüge von George R. R. Martin besonders gelungen, wenn man sie mit anderen Autoren dieses Genres vergleicht. Zudem bin ich der Ansicht, dass die Geschichten aus Westeros und Essos zu den wenigen zurzeit gehören, die wirklich spannend sind und bei denen man nicht nach Seite drei weiß, wer am Ende gewinnt. Mich persönlich reizt an Westeros auch die Geographie, die zwar nicht immer realistisch ist, denn sonst müssten die Gebireg doch etwas anders verlaufen..., jedoch als ausgefallen und prägnat beschrieben werden kann. Hierbei möchte ich auch auf die Form und den Hintergrund von Westeros verweisen, der ja durch Großbritannien beeinflusst wurde. Zur Umsetzung des Buchstoffes in der Serie kann ich sagen, auch wenn meistens die literarische Vorlage deutlich besser ist als die Filmadaption: Mir gefällt die Serie besser. Dies mag auch daran liegen, dass die Charaktere ein bisschen weniger ambivalent sind als in den Büchern und natürlich mache ich als einen weiteren Hauptgrund auch die tolle dramaturgische Umsetzung fest. Einzig schade finde ich das Muster, in dem die Serie verharrt, denn dadurch wird mir eine gewisse Unterhaltung und Spannung genommen, wenn ich auch verstehe, warum in der vorletzten Episode jeder Staffel die große Schlacht stattfinden muss. Lieblinge Meine Lieblingscharaktere: * Stannis Baratheon ** Er ist ein Ideal von einem König, wenn er nicht völlig humorlos und beinhart wäre. Er besitzt Pflichtgefühl und Ehre und er weiß, was Gerechtigkeit ist. Doch natürlich sind nicht alle seine Taten lobenswert. Besonders ist ihm natürlich der Tod seines einzigen Kindes vorzuwerfen, doch davon einmal abgesehen, mag ich ihn auch besonders wegen seiner Versessenheit, sein Recht zu bekommen. * Jon Schnee ** Der tragische Held der Geschichte, wenn auch manchmal zu leidend und selbstmitleidig dargestellt. Verdientermaßen König des Nordens. Wer mag ihn nicht? * Jaime Lennister * Petyr Baelish Meine favorisierten Häuser: * Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein * Haus Bolton * Haus Stark Was ich zu tun gedenke... # Ich werde mich um eine grundlegende Modernisierung der Seite "Der Krieg der Fünf Könige" kümmern, denn da muss ja so einiges aktualisiert werden. Punkt wurde größtenteils bearbeitet. Vermehrte Aufmerksamkeit erst während Staffel 7 wieder. # Außerdem werde ich andere Kleinigkeiten, die mir auffallen, beheben und auch die ein oder andere neue Seite kreieren. geht wohl nie zu Ende. Dem widme ich mich nur nebenbei, nicht hauptsächlich. # Dier Prüfung der Orthografie vieler Artikel. werde ich mich in nächster Zeit fokussieren. Da ist eindeutiger Handlungsbedarf. # Geschichtsbezüge persönliches Interesse lebe ich hierbei noch aus. Dies behandle ich nebenbei. Meine Beiträge * * Geschichtsbezüge zu Game of Thrones (erstellt) * Versuchte Regentschaftsübernahme Eddard Starks (erstellt) * Krieg der Fünf Könige (maßgeblich aktualisiert) * Attentat auf den Zwillingen](erstellt) * Attentat auf Myrcella Baratheon (erstellt) * Ellaria Sands Putsch in Dorne (erstellt) * Königsthing (erstellt) * Befreiung von Harrenhal (erstellt) * Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte (erstellt) * Attentat auf Balon Graufreud (erstellt) * Attentat auf Tywin Lennister (erstellt) * Überfall auf Grauenstein (erstellt) * Einnahme von Maidengraben (erstellt) * Aufstand von Königsmund (erstellt) * Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell (maßgeblich mitgestaltet) * Die Winde des Winters (maßgeblich mitgestaltet) * etc.